Niisan!
by blackdragon333
Summary: At first, it seems to be Itachi paired with my OC Nori, but if you throw Iruka in there, things get interesting! I wonder what happens if you give Nori a chance to be with Itachi after she and Iruka hit it off? SEQUEL NOW! Thanx for the good reviews guys!
1. Sucky First Chapter That Annoys Me

Alright, you guys!

WARNINGS: This is my first story with Itachi in it, and I tend to put characters a lil bit OOC...well ok, a LOT ooc, but yeah. So, if you're going to flame me to tell me Itachi's OOC, save yourself the trouble. I already know.

Also, in this story, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto like to act a little younger than they actually are. ;;; oops.

And, Noriko is a little bit Mary-sueish. I don't care. I do what I want.

Well...what's next...oh right, disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Naruto...you're a retard.

:D Sorry. I had to.

REAL disclaimer: The only thing I own from this story is Noriko. Well, and the plotline, but I doubt you guys would want it.

Note to readers: Memories are like _this_, and...well i don't want to give away the story, but when you see something like **this**, something is talking. Also...Noriko's name means belief. Just FYI! Oh. And, the first chapter kind of sucks a little, in my opinion. It gets better later. And, after chapter 12, I'll be asking for ending ideas. Keep that in mind:D

Now...here's your story!

Here it comes!!!

"Nori! Nori! Sasuke-kun is on my team, and he and Naruto will be here any minute! What do I do?!" Sakura ran into her big sister's room. "I _need_ to make a good impression on Sasuke! I've just got to!"

'Well...it looks like the younger Haruno has a crush on the younger Uchiha. How ironic.' Her eyes filled with pain. "Well, Sakura, the only thing I can tell you for sure is..." Her eyes dimmed, and she said softly, "Never let your Uchiha go. Never."

Sakura looked at Nori's eyes and saw the raw, unhealed pain there. "Nii-san, why are you sad?"

She turned a hurt smile to Sakura. The fact that she was smiling let Sakura see the full extent of the emotional wound her sister was dealing with. "I was in love with an Uchiha once myself. I knew something was wrong, but I let him slip through my fingers. Now he's lost to me, and I can't see myself ever getting him back."

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized which Uchiha her sister had loved. "Uchiha Itachi?!"

Nori nodded.

"But nii-san! He's...! He killed...!"

"I know, kiddo. He wasn't always that cruel, though. He and I used to train together, and when the other academy students would pick on me for being weak, he would tell me that I was strong."

"_You_ used to be weak?!"

She grinned. "Yeah. But Itachi-kun trained me until I was the second strongest in my class...still second to him, of course. Hours and hours we spent together, sparring, strengthening our muscles...until the day he found that manuscript. He became obsessed with the Mangekyou Sharingan, and he tried everything he could to awaken it, other than what was described. When I heard that his best friend was missing, I knew he had done it. That, my dear...that was the beginning of the end. I went to find him, and he was in our training spot. I questioned him, and he told me to forget it, and to leave him alone. And I...I listened to him." She sighed as her eyes turned glassy. "I listened to him, Sakura. I listened when I should have disobeyed him. Sakura...like I told you before..._never_ let your Uchiha go. Never."

Sakura looked at Nori, confused. "But...if he's your best friend...you told me your best friend inspired you to become a mednin. If he left, then how...?"

"Ah. Well, you see, I had only managed to cut Itachi once. He cut me up all the time, not to mention the bruises. After he left, I didn't want the scars to remember him by. So, I trained as a mednin so I could get rid of them."

"Why didn't you just have one heal them for you?"

"It was something I had to do myself. I was still in pain from him leaving, and I knew that if I could get rid of those by myself, I could get rid of the pain by myself."

"Oh."

Sakura looked at Nori, trying to see if she was ok, and Nori gave her a big smile. "Well, Sakura, all I can tell you to do with your man troubles is to be yourself. That's all they really want." She thought for a second. "And if you so much as take off your _headband_ for him, you will be in more trouble than you could ever imagine."  
Sakura opened her mouth to say something else, but just then, their mother called up the stairs to her.

"Sakura! Naruto and Sasuke are here!" yelled their mother.

They walked downstairs together to see Naruto and Sasuke standing in the kitchen. Naruto was watching Mrs. Haruno mixing batter for a cake, fascinated, and Sasuke was leaning against a wall, looking bored.

Nori had a flashback of Itachi. With an urgent expression in her eyes, she asked, "Sasuke?"

He looked up.

"Can I have a word with you?"

He nodded, a questioning look in his eyes. She took him into the living room while Sakura panicked, thinking her sister was going to tell him something about her, and Naruto licked the bowl out for Mrs. Haruno.

Nori put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke...don't follow the same path your brother did. You are already a fine ninja, and you'll only improve as the years go on. You don't need ultimate power, Sasuke. It's overrated. Your brother didn't understand that. All he knew was the urge to do better, to become the ultimate best, the very strongest. He was a drone, Sasuke, a mindless drone seeking only power. There's much more to life than that. Don't follow Itachi's path, Sasuke. Make your own...and do it right."

He was staring at her in shock, and she led the way back into the kitchen. Sakura knew that whatever her sister had said to him wasn't about her. She didn't know _what_ could make Sasuke look as shocked as he did at the moment, but she knew it wasn't anything about her.

Just before they were about to depart, Nori pulled Sakura aside. "Don't let him go, Sakura. He's starting down Itachi's path...but it's not too late. You can still bring him back."

Sakura nodded. "Noriko nii-san? What, exactly, did you-?"

She just smiled. "Sorry, dear. That's a secret." With a smile, she pushed Sakura out the door. "Make your sister proud!"

As they started off down the road, Sakura called, "I'll try!"

Nori smiled. As she shut the door, she thought, 'Well, good job, Kiddo. You already have.'

There it goes!!!

Well, that was the sucky first chapter that I don't like much but is essential to the story. Yup! I can use big words! Anyway...Tell me what you think, but please be nice. I'll accept constructive criticism, but no flames, please.

Off to get some pie!

BlackDragon333, out.


	2. Chapter Two: Sucks less than Chapter 1!

Ok, so, the first chapter sucked. I don't like it, and I'm the one that wrote it. So, I'm putting the second chapter up right after the first! YAY!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own Nori. That's all.

Requests: Review please! Constructive criticism is accepted. Flames are not.

Here we go!!!

Nori was walking down the street towards the park. The sun would be setting soon, and she liked to watch it from a certain bench in the park. Her sister had gotten home earlier that day. Normally, Sakura came along, but she was wiped from her first mission out of the country. She was sleeping at the moment, and Nori hadn't wanted to wake her.

"Nori?"

She turned, pretending to be caught off guard, to see the younger Uchiha standing in the middle of the street, looking quietly down at his feet. She felt the sadness surrounding him, and she smiled at him. "Yes?"

He looked up at her almost shyly. "Since...since you knew my brother...did...did you know my parents?"

She smiled. "Yes, I knew them well."

"Well, I...do you think...I...could you..."

She smiled and put her hand on his head. He looked up at her in surprise, and she smiled even wider. "Take a walk with me. I'll tell you all about them."

They began to walk, and Nori moved her hand from his head to drop it down to her side. She thought aloud as she walked, headed over to the park to her favorite bench.

"Well...you weren't much but a toddler when I first started coming around. The two of us were both eight, which would put you at...well now, you were only two years old. Your mother...oh, she was as kindhearted as they come, Sasuke, and she loved you and Itachi so much...I knew her for five years, and in those five years, I came to trust her as much as my own mother."

They sat down on the bench. Sasuke was watching Nori with an almost hungry expression in his eyes. "And...father? What about father?"

"Ahh...your father. He was a good man. Kind, if you obeyed him. He also had very strong belief in doing things in the traditional ways. However...if you crossed him..." Nori sighed. "Your father knew it was his duty to raise Itachi as the head of the clan. Sometimes, though, it was obvious...he seemed to wish Itachi had been born second. There was such stress between them...your father put so much pressure on Itachi to be the perfect son...'Tachi just couldn't handle it. We would talk sometimes, and if I was quiet long enough, he would tell me his concerns about your family. He...he was always worried that he wasn't good enough. Good enough for your father...good enough for your mother...and good enough for you."

"What?!" Sasuke yelped.

"Well...we were both eleven at the time, I believe. We were camping out at the training ground, and we were laying there, just talking and looking up at the stars. I was telling Itachi how worried i was that I wouldn't be a good enough big sister for Sakura. She had just turned five, and I hadn't had enough time to finish making the third layer of her cake, and I was upset. He told me not to worry about it and convinced me that I was good enough. I waited for a while, sure that he would say more if I was quiet long enough, and sure enough, he did. He explained to me how hard it was for him to know what to do with you. You were five at the time as well, if you remember. Well, he didn't know what to do when you asked him to play. He explained to me that he had been the only one of his generation in your clan, and that your father didn't believe in toys. He was a little jealous of you, Sasuke...you were allowed to do so many things that he wasn't. But anyway...he didn't know what to do when you asked him to play with you because he didn't know HOW to play. That's when you and Sakura first met. I brought you and Itachi to my house, and we sat in the living room. At first, Itachi and I sat on the couch and just watched you two playing. You were rolling a ball back and forth, having fun seeing just how far you could get apart and still be able to catch it. Itachi was observing you both extremely closely, and I was feeling sort of bad for him because he had to learn how to play. Well, Sakura decided that I just HAD to get in on this game, so she dragged me down there with the two of you. I played for a little bit so Itachi could see how someone his age had to adjust strength levels to play with kids. Then, just as I was getting ready to call Itachi down, you looked up at him." Nori began to laugh. "I'll never forget what you said next."

Sasuke smiled in spite of himself. "What did I say?"

"You looked straight up at him, and as plain as anything, you said, 'Nii-san, come play with me and Sakura and...and...uh...your girlfriend.'"

Sasuke laughed. "I actually said that?"

She smiled. "Yup. And Itachi...it's the only time in my life I've ever seen it...his face turned red. Bright red, too. He even stuttered a little when he said 'She's not my...she's...she's not my...'" Nori laughed. "Finally, he just sat down and started rolling the ball back and forth with us."

Sasuke smiled, but it faded. "Nori...do you really think he killed everyone...just to see if he could?"

A sharp look flashed into her eyes, but it wasn't meant for Sasuke, and he knew it. "No, Sasuke, no I don't. I'm absolutely certain that it was the stress of trying to be perfect. Every little action...every move he made...he had to think to himself 'Would father approve?' In reality, your brother never got to have a childhood. He graduated the academy at eight, and he never had the chance to make any friends his age. He was pushed into adulthood far too soon. Far, far too soon."

"But...what about you? Weren't you a friend?"

"Me? Well...I was a friend...but I may have caused more problems than help. You see, your father...he was trying to get Itachi to ask my mother and father for my hand in marriage. Keep in mind, we were only kids. We weren't even thinking of dating, let alone marriage! They had many fights about it. Even I found myself in the occasional fight with your father. Your brother just...he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be free, and your father was in the way. I think one day, the stress just made him snap. The effort of holding it in was too much for him to handle, and he just couldn't do it anymore. I'm almost sure, Sasuke...he wanted to be stopped."

She looked over at Sasuke, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Never, NEVER hold your emotions in like your brother did. He was a great ninja, and he was my best friend, but...he wasn't smart at all when it came to the trials and tribulations of being a human. Not smart at all."

They sat in silence for a while, until Sasuke asked softly, "Do you think...my mother and father...would they be proud of me?"

She looked down at him and smiled. "Yes, Sasuke. They would definitely be proud of the fine young ninja you've turned out to be." Then, her smile faded. "But...I highly doubt they'd be glad to see their boys trying to murder each other. They...they wouldn't like that at all."

Sasuke looked at Nori with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, nii-san, but--" Then, he looked at her in surprise. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

She just smiled. "It's alright, Sasuke. I'll be your big sister if you want."

He looked down to hide the glassy quality to his eyes, and she looked up. "Well...would you look at that sunset. Pretty nice one, huh, Sasuke?"

He looked up with a small smile on his face. "Yeah...it's nice."

She smiled. "But...that means it's going to be dark soon. Come on. I'll walk you home."

Sasuke, though, was tired from his first out-of-country mission as well. He was falling asleep on his feet as he walked towards home. Nori knew where he lived from her talks with Sakura, who often went out of her way to go past the place. So, seeing that he was dead-tired, Nori picked Sasuke up and sat him on her back. He looked surprised, then embarrassed.

"You don't have to carry me, Nori-sama...I can walk..."

She smiled at him over her shoulder. "It's okay, Sasuke. This is just another part of being an older sibling."

"Thank you...nii-san."

His head hit her shoulder, and he was asleep.

There it goes!!!

Well, I'm bored now. This chapter was pretty sucky too, but not as bad as the first. So...I think I'm going to go get a cookie! YAY COOKIES!!!

BlackDragon333, out.


	3. Checkmate, Kyuubi!

Hey! I got one review, and it was a good one, which is better than I expected! Here's the third chapter...it's starting to get better!

Here we go!!!

_"Itachi! Itachi-kun! Look at what I just got!"_

_"Very good, Nori."_

_"My first sticker! I'm so excited!"_

_Itachi said nothing, only pulled up the corners of his mouth in what, for him, might have been a smile._

_Nori went on talking, though. "And it's all thanks to you!" Clutching a paper that said she had gotten ten of ten shuriken targets, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Itachi!"_

_He looked surprised for a split second, but he regained his normal unemotional expression quickly. He placed his arms around her gently._

_"It's no problem."_

_"I know, but you didn't have to train me." She said, releasing him. "You did, though, and I'm so glad you did! I've improved so much with your help...you have no idea just how great this makes me feel!" She hugged him again. "Thank you, 'Tachi!"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't give me much choice, Nori." The expression that might have been a smile crossed his face once again. "But you're welcome anyway."_

_She grinned. "Itachi? You're the _best_."_

_He didn't reply. Instead, he looked down at his feet with an upset look on his face. For him, that was like someone had just driven five and a half stakes through his heart and sealed them in there with hot wax. "I..."_

_She waited, but he didn't continue. "Yes?" She prompted._

_"I...it's nothing. Never mind."_

_"Itachi...?"_

_"It's not important. Nevermind."_

_She sighed. "Well, whatever." Then, she grinned and leaped into a fighting stance, kunai out. "Let's fight!"_

_The corners of his mouth turned up in an Itachi-smile. "Now you're talking."_

Modern-day Nori sighed regretfully, flopping down onto her bed. 'I should've said something...should've asked...' Then, she shook her head. 'That's enough. If you dwell in the past too much, you forget the present, and without the present, there is no future. Regrets can drive you insane if you let them. Besides, I've been thinking about him _way_ too much lately. It's over. He's gone. I gotta stop it. There are plenty of other good men out there...ones that _aren't_ S-class criminals and family murderers. Iruka, Kakashi, Genma...' She sighed again. 'It's too bad I haven't had a crush since Itachi left. Well...' She remembered one time Genma had gotten totally trashed and had tried to seduce her. 'In Genma's case, that's fine. But the other two...Kakashi's so strong, and Iruka's really sweet.' As she thought about Kakashi and Iruka, she blushed slightly, but tried to pretend that she wasn't. She refocused her thoughts. 'Itachi's an ass and a murderer!' Nori felt tears in her eyes. '_Why_ can't I get over you, Itachi? God damn it!'

She heard footsteps running up the stairs, and she hurried to wipe away her tears. Just as she finished making herself appear normal, Sakura came in. "Nii-san! Nii-san, you have to come quick! Naruto...it's bad!"

Nori sprang to her feet. Worry clouded her eyes like muddy water as she followed her little sister out of the house. "What happened, Sakura? What's going on?"

"Naruto got hurt! We were all training, and he was trying to do the tree-climbing thing with his feet that he learnt in the Wave country, but he used up a lot of chakra training earlier, and it just ran out halfway up the tree! He fell down, and...we think he broke his neck! None of the other mednins can heal bones as well as you, or as quick...if we don't hurry-!"

"I know, Sakura. Which is why I'll meet you there."

With that, Nori began to run at full speed, which was three times Sakura's ability. When she got to the training ground, Kakashi was kneeling next to Naruto, and Sasuke was standing on the other side.

"Kakashi!" She yelled.

"Noriko!" He exclaimed. "Finally!"

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could!" She bumped him out of the way, hiding her blush, and held her hands over Naruto, spreading her chakra into her hands and across his body.

"Can you save him, nii-san?" Asked Sasuke.

Kakashi blinked in surprise. '_Nii-san?'_

"I'm trying, Sasuke." She probed Naruto with her chakra, spreading it along his spine to find the break. It was broken just below his neck, right between the shoulderblades.

Sakura arrived, and she and Sasuke stood side-by-side with Kakashi standing behind the two of them. All three watched as Nori stimulated the cells in Naruto's bones to grow them back together. She took care of some nerve damage quickly. Just as she was preparing to repare the spinal column, she felt a strange orange chakra spreading into her system and up to her mind. A deep, demonic voice, began to speak to her.

**"Be warned. If you cannot save my container, I am attached to your body. I will be taken into you, and you will be unable to control me. I will take over your body and wreak havoc upon your village, and as you well know, you are stronger than the boy. On second thought...I think I'd rather have him die."**

Nori felt the chakra beginning to suppress her chakra output. She knew that if she didn't get Naruto's spinal column repaired in the next two minutes, he would be dead. She also knew that the fox, if it used its full potential, was far too strong for her. She split her chakra in two and began to try and suppress the fox's chakra while still healing Naruto. The fox just increased its output.

"Kakashi!" She yelped. "Naruto's...uh, body...is trying to suppress my chakra! You have about a minute to figure something out before Naruto dies!!"

"Damn it..." He growled. Suddenly, he placed his hand on Nori's shoulder and poured his chakra into her, sending it down into her shoulder like a warm cascade of water. Nori's cheeks turned red, and she fervently hoped that he wouldn't notice. She got her wish. "Sasuke! Sakura! Send your chakra into Nori, and hurry! Nori, you know what to do!"

"Right!"

She used Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi's chakras to suppress the fox's chakra for as long as possible. She had healed about half of the damage to his spinal column before the fox broke through. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were down to half, and Nori's chakra was nearly gone. She knew that something had to happen, but she wasn't willing to let Naruto die.

'Listen to me, you bastard fox, I know you can hear me!'

**'Have you given up yet, body?'**

She ignored that. 'You listen up. That boy is more than just your container. He is a living, breathing human, besides being your container! He is a citizen of my village, Konoha. You're _not_ going to make me let him die!'

**'We shall see about that.'**

She took another 25 from all three of them and added her remaining chakra to that. She used it to suppress the fox. "Thanks, guys. That's good." She was out of chakra completely, but she tapped into her life force. She used up about three percent of it to heal up his spinal column. He still wasn't moving, so she used another five to restore him. Finally, she felt the fox receding from her body.

She smiled. 'Checkmate, bastard.'

**'Shut up, whore.'**

She grinned. 'You're just mad because even _whores_ wouldn't do you.'

Then, she felt herself falling.

"Nii-san!" Yelped Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke oddly.

"Nori!" exclaimed Kakashi.

She smiled. "It's ok, guys. He'll be fine."

Then, halfway to the ground, she passed out. She was already unconscious when Kakashi caught her head in his hands.

'Nori...' Thought Kakashi as he carried her off towards the hospital. 'It's alright. I'll take care of you now.'

There it goes!!!

Well, I got sorta bored, so that's it for today. Review and I'll update tomorrow!


	4. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!

Super long chapter ahead, you guys!!!! Well, not super long, but it's not short either. I'm going to have to say this is one of my favorite chapters. Well, hey, enjoy!

Here it comes!!!

_"Nori...you've been doing really good lately. You could probably move to kunai instead of shuriken if you'd want to."_

_"Really, Itachi?! That's so cool! I'm getting stronger, then...right?"_

_He gave her an Itachi-smile. "Yes, Noriko. You are."_

_"Sweet!"_

_"You need to work on your academics, though. If you'd like...I mean, if you want...I could come over and help you study sometime."_

_"Sure, Itachi! Hey, I think you have a heat rash on your face. It's all red."_

_"Oh, yeah. I'd better get that checked out."_

_"Hey, look! It just got worse!"_

Nori opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, feeling as confused as a cat that wondered into a dog show. She cleared the dream-memory from her head quickly and took a minute to think. She knew she was in a bed of some sort, and she could smell a medical smell. 'Must be in the hospital...damn. I hate the hospital.'

She sat up slowly, holding her hand to her head. "Ow...damn, that smarts."

"Nori! You're up!"

"Iruka?" She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled back at her. "Kakashi told me what happened, and what you did for Naruto. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She smiled again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"No problem." He looked at her inquisitively, with the same questioning look she had seen on his face when he was working out a particularly difficult logic puzzle. "Why did you go so far for a Genin, especially one with Naruto's reputation? From what I know, you really didn't even talk to him until yesterday. Even then, you didn't talk, you saved him."

"Well...I talked to the fox."

"What?!"

"It told me that if Naruto died, it would take over my body and wreak havoc on the village. I didn't want that to happen. Besides that...it treated Naruto as only a container. He's not just a Jinchuuriki. He is a twelve year old boy, and he's also a citizen of Konoha." Her eyes flashed with a stern, disapproving quality, but Iruka knew that it wasn't aimed at him, but, rather, at the other villagers. "He deserves to be treated as such."

Iruka looked at her with a new respect in his eyes. "Nori...I'm very glad you think of it that way. You have no idea how glad I am." He said aloud, while thinking, 'I was worried what she would think of my relationship with Naruto...but she understands him just as well as I do. So...now what's stopping me from asking her?'

"I have _some_ idea." She smiled at him, but for some reason, she felt herself blushing a little. 'What's going on? Why am I...?'

"You know, you should be more careful." Iruka said sternly, breaking the silence and interrupting her thoughts.

She just gave him a big smile and shrugged. "I should. But hey...I saved him, didn't I?"

That smile melted his heart. His expression softened, and he chuckled. "That, you did." Then, he asked, "So...you never told me why you went so far for Naruto."

Her eyes glazed over with the pain of memories that still hurt, even now, years later. She spoke quietly, as if the pain would hurt less the softer she spoke. "I know what it's like to feel useless, to feel ignored. When I was in school, I was the worst in my grade...until Itachi trained me, that is. But even then...I was alone except for him, and, well, you know how that turned out. I know the isolation that Naruto's been put through...I know it, and I hate it. He's only starting to come into our village as a citizen, instead of a Jinchuuriki. He _needs_ to have that chance, the chance to live and love as a ninja, not just as a Jinchuuriki. I couldn't let him die without it."

"That's...well...that's one of the kindest things I've ever heard." He touched her arm gently in thanks. When he did, shivers ran through her, and his face turned red with the realization of what he had just done. He pulled his arm back and looked down, not daring to meet her eyes, and said, "I'd like to thank you for him."

Just then, the door opened, and Team Kakashi walked in. Kakashi was the only one who noticed their slightly red faces. Although he was frowning on the inside, he gave them a double thumbs up and what was presumed to be a wink, and they both just got redder. The younger part of the team took no notice of their discomfort, though, and stood at the foot of Nori's bed, staring at her.

"Nii-san, you look terrible!" Sakura exclaimed, running over to the side of her sister's bed.

Nori burst out laughing. "Well, thank you, dear sister, for the confidence boost!"

Sakura colored. "You know what I meant!"

Nori smiled at her. "I know, Kiddo; I'm only joking. It's not that bad, though. I have a little bit of a headache, but I'm fine other than that."

Sasuke walked over as well. "Nii-san, I didn't know you had that much chakra in you!"

Iruka looked at him in surprise. '_Why's he calling Nori nii-san?'_

She grinned. "Well, Sasuke, I'm just full of surprises!"

Naruto spoke softly. "Why'd you do it?"

Nori looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Why'd you do it?" His voice got louder. "Why were you willing to risk your life for a kid like me?!"

She smiled at him. Her eyes showed the pain of her own experiences, but at the same time, they showed respect and caring. "Naruto...everyone deserves a second chance. You...you never even got your first."

He looked down at the floor, trying not to cry with relief and happiness that someone finally understood. But then, instead of crying, he looked up at Nori and smiled. She smiled back, and somehow, in her heart, she knew that she was now 'nii-san' to a third Genin.

Team Kakashi stayed for about twenty minutes, until Kakashi said, "Well, Team, we've got another mission, and Nori will be needing some rest. Go round up your gear."

"Yes, sir!" The three of them said their goodbyes, and they left.

Kakashi looked at Nori sharply in a no-nonsense way that was a characteristic of the amazing ninja he truly was. "Alright. So, you say the fox actually tied into your body?"

She nodded seriously. "Yeah...it was freaky. Since Naruto was near the point of death, it was able to replace the chakra I was putting into Naruto by giving me its own. If Naruto would have died, the fox could have taken me over, but only if I had put my entire life force into him."

Kakashi nodded in a way that said 'crisis averted'. Then, he got up to leave. When he was in the doorway, he paused, looking over at them. "Hey, Iruka, you'd better get some sleep soon. You've been here for what...36 hours?"

Then, with a small twinkle in his eye, he left.

'_Damn it, Kakashi!_' thought Iruka in frustration.

The second he left, the twinkle was extinguished. As Kakashi walked down the hallway, he was frowning, although no one could tell thanks to the mask. '_Damn, Iruka. You'd better take care of her, because if you screw up...I'll be ready to take your place.'_

Back in her room, Nori looked over at Iruka. "You've been here for 36 hours? Straight?!"

He nodded, embarrassed. "I just...I told you, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"That's ridiculous!" She smiled. "Thank you."

He laughed. "You're welcome. But...now that you're awake..." He fell over in his chair and fell asleep.

Nori sweatdropped, but she smiled tenderly at his gently sleeping form. She stood up shakily, still weak from the loss of eight percent of her life force. After testing herself to make sure she was back to full health, she picked him up gently and put him in the bed next to hers. Then she got back in her own and acted like nothing had happened at all.

Iruka woke up a few hours later, and after a few awkward moments, he decided to go home. He paused awkwardly at the foot of her bed, his back towards her. "Hey, Nori?"

"Hmm?"

'_What the hell. It's like I'm back in school with how weird this feels!' _He turned to face her, feeling awkward and young again. "Well...I...I was wondering if...maybe...you'd like to go out to lunch with me when you get out tomorrow?"

She was never quite sure what happened next, although she eventually thanked herself for it. She opened her mouth to say no, as she always did, but somehow it came out as, "Sure! Can we go to Ichiraku?"

Iruka smiled, a mixture of relief and happiness. "Of course. Are you sure you wouldn't rather go somewhere more expensive, though?"

"Of course I'm sure. Ichiraku is the best in the business. I don't care that it's cheap; those noodles are just damn good. Besides, I haven't been there in forever!"

He laughed. "Well, hey. I won't argue. But hey, I have a lesson to prepare, so I'd better go."

She smiled up at him in a way that could only be described as tenderly. "Well, Iruka...I'll be looking forward to tomorrow."

He smiled back at her with the same look given in return. "So will I, Nori. I'll see you later."

She smiled. "See you."

He left, his heart racing ecstatically. '_Oh god. OH. GOD. I can't believe this. I'm actually...she's...I'm definitely...I just...I asked her out on a date. And she said yes. I can't believe this!'_

_'What the hell?!'_ Thought Nori. _'What is this? I can't actually...there's no way I can actually have a crush again! He's the exact opposite of Itachi!'_ She thought about what she had just thought for a minute. '_Actually...maybe this is a good thing. I have a crush on a guy who didn't murder his family. He's sweet, he's strong, he's kind, and he's humble. He's not as strong as Kakashi, Asuma, or Gai, but he's only a Chuunin, and that's to be expected. This...it could end up being just what I need to get over Itachi, once and for all.'_

There it goes!!!

Well, there is the gorgeousness that is the 4th chapter. Once again, one of my faves.

Kind reviews, please!

BlackDragon333, out.


	5. Bre's Very Own Chapter! OMG!

So. Chapter 5. I've had wonderful reviews, and you all seem to like it. I love it!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!

So, right now my friend Bre is reading this. I told her I was dedicating this to her, and this is what she had to say.

**bre**: **hell yeah!**  
**bre**: **wooo..!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!1117**

Yeah. She's so white.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Der. If I did, this would be an episode.

Here it comes!!!

"So, Iruka, tell me about your childhood." suggested Nori as they walked slowly towards Ichiraku.

He thought for a few moments. "Well...I was an only child. I grew up in the less crowded area of Konoha, but when mom and dad died in the fox attack-" He paused, seeing her eyes widen. "What's wrong?"

"I had no idea, Iruka! I'm so sorry!" She replied, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He smiled, although he blushed at her hand. "It's okay. It was a while ago. I was eleven, so it wasn't as bad as, say, Naruto losing his parents, or the whole Uchiha scandal, or the Hyuuga twin swap."

"In a way, though, it's worse." She took her hand back from his shoulder, blushing herself and even more as she realized that he was blushing as well. "They were all younger...you had more time to get attached to your parents. But...I'm surprised at you. The kyuubi killed your parents, so...why are you so nice to Naruto?"

He smiled. "It's not the boy I hate. It's the fox. Like you said before, they are two different beings. I think I'm nice to Naruto _because_ he houses the fox. I know the pain it's caused, and I'm sure Naruto knows it just as well as I do, if not better."

She smiled. "You really are sweet. He's lucky he found you, you know."

His face turned a light shade of pink. "Thanks. He's lucky you found him, too."

She smiled again, but they reached Ichiraku just then. Iruka, always a gentleman, held up the flap for her, letting her enter first, then following.

"Well, Iruka, this one's certainly easier on the eyes than Naruto!"

Iruka blushed at the old man's greeting, and so did Nori. She smiled, though. "Well, thank you. You'll have to tell me if you think he likes me better than Naruto too, huh?"

He laughed. "Of course I will. Well, do you know what you want?"

A few minutes later, Nori and Iruka were sitting at the counter with large bowls of ramen before them. They ate slowly, talking between mouthfulls. Iruka slurped up a noodle and didn't notice that it left a spot of broth on his cheek, but Nori did. She tried to ignore it, but it bothered her to no end. Iruka was in the middle of a sentence when she finally took a napkin and dabbed his cheek off with it.

He stopped mid-sentence, coloring slightly and looking at her as though she was slightly demented. "Uh...what-?"

"You had some broth there. It was bothering me." She smiled. "Sorry."

He smiled back at her, no longer concerned. "No problem."

They continued their earlier conversation while eating their ramen. Finally, they were both finished eating. They went to pay after fighting over whether or not Nori got to pay for her own meal, but the old man just smiled. "It's on the house."

"Well, thank you!" said Iruka in surprise.

"Well, this is the first woman you've brought to my shop. I had to make it special for you two." In a stage whisper, he said, "She's a keeper, boy! Don't let that one go!"

Both of them blushed rather deeply, but Iruka just smiled. "Thanks for the advice, sir." _'But did you have to tell her she was the first? Now she'll know that she's the first woman I've really been interested in enough to ask out.'_

_'I'm the first woman Iruka's ever brought here?' _She thought, smiling to herself. _'That's great! He must treat women really well. Ichiraku ramen is the cheapest restaurant in town, which means that he took the other women to more expensive restaurants. He's so sweet!'_

Iruka turned and lifted the flap to let Nori go out. She was in the doorway when the old man called, "Nori?"

She turned with a smile. "Yes?"

He stage-whispered again. "It's quite possible that Iruka likes you better than Naruto. But don't tell him I told you!"

She stage-whispered back, having had enough of blushing. "Okay, I won't tell him!"

They left the shop, both of them laughing. Nori had a sneaking suspicion that Iruka wanted to walk closer to her, but that afraid to, because he was too shy and he didn't want to take a chance on upsetting her. Deciding to test out her theory, she adjusted her step so she walked closer to him. She saw him blush out of the corner of her eye, but he leaned towards her, not away from her.

"So, Iruka...does the fact that you can take me to Ichiraku mean that you can trust me more or less than other women in your past?"

'_Other women? I thought she knew, though...' _Bewildered, he didn't know what to say to answer her question. "...what?"

"Well...Ichiraku's is the cheapest place in town. He said that I was the first woman you brought there, which would mean that you took the other ones to more expensive places. So I'm trying to figure out if that means you trust me more, because you know that I won't mind, or if it means you trust me less, because you don't care."

Iruka smiled at her, then laughed softly. "Old man said that I hadn't brought any other women into his place because I haven't taken any other women _any_where. You're the first date I've had." He blushed. "I know that's pretty pathetic...I mean, I'm 25 and going on my first date..."

She smiled. "It's not pathetic. It just means that you haven't found anyone you really care for yet. Either that or you're gay." He looked up at her in surprise, and she laughed at the offended quality that was present. "It's a joke, Iruka! Just a joke!"

He smiled, then laughed. "Ok. I guess I can accept that."

She smiled up at him. "Come on. Anyway, I'm 18, and this is my first date. If you're pathetic, so am I."

"What about Itachi?"

"Oh...him...we were never dating. He was just my best friend."

Something about the way she said it told Iruka that she wished it had been more, and he was surprised at the jealously he felt. '_What the hell is this? I'm...am I jealous? Of...Uchiha Itachi? No. No...something tells me I would be jealous of anyone right now, any name she would have said. I...there just might be something between us.'_

Just then, an ANBU appeared in front of them. "Haruno Noriko?"

"Nori. But yes." She replied

"Uzukmaki Naruto found this note."

The ANBU handed over a letter, and Nori skimmed it quickly. Her hands shook as she handed it back to the ANBU, and Iruka looked at her strangely. He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Then, he turned to the ANBU. "What's going on?"

"Uchiha Itachi, in an attempt to draw in Uzumaki Naruto, has kidnapped Haruno Sakura."

As he said that, Nori's knees gave out on her. She hit the ground with a dull thud. Just as she went to fall over, Iruka caught her, his hands on her shoulders. "Nori? Nori?!"

He was screaming, but she couldn't hear her name. The only thing she knew was that her little sister, her sweet, innocent little sister, was in the hands of a cold-blooded murderer.

Iruka was still yelling her name when she stood up and walked off.

"Nori!"

She finally heard him.

She turned. "I'll be back, Iruka. See you later."

Then, she turned and walked off.

There it goes!!!

Well, Bre, there's the chapter dedicated to you. I hope you guys all liked it! I can't end chapters worth poo, but the next one is a good one. ;-) i might make you wait 2 days instead of one. I'm ghetto like that. lol

Long story. But...White Chocolate is my rappa name yo. We'll leave it at that.

BlackDragon333, out.


	6. Supposed to Be A Beginning Oh well!

Well guys, this is another favorite chapter. It sort of sounds like a beginning, because it was going to be, but i changed the story around a lil.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own Nori. Owned by Chuck Norris, who owns everything.

Here it comes!!!

"You two are only Genin! You'll need a Jounin to go with you, and Kakashi is leaving for his mission. Who would go with you?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"Kurenai?" asked Naruto as Sasuke said, "Asuma?"

"They, along with Gai, are the rest of Kakashi's team. You're out of Jounin, I'm afraid. I'll round up a team-"

"I'll go."

Sasuke and Naruto whipped around to see Haruno Noriko step out of the shadows.

Sarutobi spoke. "Are you sure, Nori? Considering your history with the Uchiha-"

"I said I'll go." Cold eyes flashed at Tsunade. "Everything there ever was between us is in the past. Besides that...that bastard has my little sister."

Sarutobi sighed. "Permission to leave the village granted. But be warned. If the three of you aren't back in three days, there will be ANBU sent after you."

Nori nodded, a hard look in her eyes. "We'll be back. All _four_ of us." _'You know very well that if we're not back in three days, we'll be dead.'_

Nori led the way out of Konoha with Sasuke on her left and Naruto on her right. Naruto looked straight ahead. 'We're coming, Sakura-chan!'

Sasuke, on the other hand, was looking at Nori's back as he recalled Sarutobi's words. 'Considering your history with the Uchiha...what could that mean? She knew my brother, but...' He saw once again the look in Nori's eyes at that comment, the one that had been overlooked by Sarutobi and Naruto. It was a brief flash of pain, followed by regret, then anger. 'Were they...? No...it couldn't be. Itachi didn't have emotions.' He looked at Nori's back again. 'Nii-san has never looked so utterly cold. Wow...Sakura is lucky.'

Nori, on the other hand, was remembering when she first met Itachi.

_"Uchiha Itachi! Please, you have to train me! You're the strongest kid in our class! Please!"_

_"No."_

_He turned to walk away, but she ran around him and blocked his path. "I won't take no for an answer!"_

_"No."_

_He turned again and began to walk once more, but again, she got in his way. "You've got to!"_

_He sighed. "I said no."_

_She pulled out her kunai. "You've got to! Otherwise...I'll...I'll hurt you!"_

_"You're the weakest student in our grade. You couldn't if you tried."_

_"Yes I could!"_

_"Try it."_

_"Train me instead!"_

_"No. The only way I'll train you is if you can make me bleed."_

_"Agh!"_

_A seven-year-old Nori lunged at him with her kunai. He stepped to the side easily and hit her back, knocking her to the ground. She hit her elbows as she fell._

_"Ow!" She cried._

_Itachi turned to walk away. Before he got very far, though, he heard clumsy footsteps running after him. He moved to the side again, but she was ready for that this time. Instead, she took a punch at his face. He blocked her and hit her in the stomach, knocking her down again._

_"Ow..." She said softly, with tears running down her face._

_Figuring that he'd proven his point enough now, he started to walk away again. He turned when he heard footsteps again. This time, she kicked at his legs. He jumped back, hitting her on the forehead with his hand as he stepped away. She landed hard on her back, smacking her head as she did so._

_Itachi stood over her, cold and calculating. "Why won't you just give up?"_

_Her vision was blurry and she had tears in her eyes as she struggled to stand up again. She took her kunai and stepped towards him as her eyesight went black around the edges. "I can't. I gotta be strong. My daddy wants me to be a perfect ninja."_

_His eyes widened at that, and she blacked out and fell on him. Her kunai caught the upper side of his wrist as she fell, scratching him just enough to make him bleed, but he caught her as a reflex. He looked down, bewildered, at the small kunoichi in his arms._

_When she woke up, she was sitting against a tree. She looked around in surprise. "What is this? Where am I?" She sat up straight. "Oh, crap! What happened to-"_

_She turned when she heard a voice._

_Itachi was leaning against a training dummy. He stood straight, then held up his wrist, showing her a long scratch. "Ready to start?"_

Nori's eyes hardened, a far different reaction than the ecstatic grin she had given Itachi when they were kids. 'Sakura...we're on our way. He won't get off easy for this...and if he's hurt you in any way, I'll kill him. I don't care if he trained me...I'll kill him.'

There it goes!!!

Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed!

BlackDragon333, out.


	7. Reenter Itachi!

Well you guys, here's the seventh chapter! Only five more until chapter 12, which is the last one I have written. Then, I'll need some input from you guys, unless I get an idea in the meantime!

Meanwhile, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it. You guys have been great! I have like 12 reviews now, and I've only written 6 chapters!!!! I'm so excited! Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own Nori.

Here it comes!!!

"Uh...Nori nii-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, nii-san...how do you know where we're going?"

"Well, Naruto, that's a good question. But direct your chakra to your nose and tell me what you smell."

He did, and he inhaled deeply. "I smell...strawberries!"

She smiled, the first one Sasuke and Naruto had seen on her that day. "Right. And Sakura tends to swipe my shampoo when she takes her showers. That's my shampoo...meaning that's my sister ahead of us."

"Wow! How'd you think to do that?!"

She smiled again. "Practice. I didn't get to be a Jounin by thinking inside the box."

They travelled in silence for a while. About half an hour later, Nori began to slow. When her young teammates looked at her questioningly, she explained. "The scent is getting sharper, which means that Sakura's getting closer. That also means that Itachi is getting closer, and Kisame will most likely be with him. Be on guard at all times, and make no noise at all."

They both nodded.

Nori brought them to a stop outside of an old, decripit-looking building. The scent of strawberries was so strong now, Nori's mouth was watering. She reduced the chakra input to her nose back down to normal, then turned to the two Genin.

"They're in there. I can't smell Kisame, but Sakura's in there, and so is Itachi. Now, you two, listen closely. You both trust me, right?"

"Yes."

"And you trust my judgement?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to ask you not to think for this mission. Whatever I say, I need you to follow orders and follow them blindly. I'll need you to completely obey me in every way. Do either of you have a problem with that?"

They looked uncertainly at her.

She sighed. "Remember, you two. I'm in charge here, and if anything happens to either of you, it will be seen as my fault. I'm not at all inclined to put either of you in danger."

They still looked unsure, but they nodded.

'Damn...they're going to think. I wish they'd listen to me like Sakura does. Brothers.' She sighed mentally. "Alright, team. Follow me."

Keeping low to the ground, Nori crept towards the building. She made no sound as her feet lightly stepped across the grass. She peered into a window, making sure the other two were right behind her. She saw that Sakura was tied to a chair, tears in her eyes, and that Itachi was the whole way across the room, looking bored and slightly irritated. She turned to the other two and pointed up. Their eyes flashed in realization of her plan, and they nodded.

Nori grinned. 'It's all about the entrance.'

Five seconds later, Nori crashed through the roof, kunai out, landing right behind Sakura. The kunai slashed through the ropes holding her as Nori landed, and as she straightened up, Naruto and Sasuke landed behind her, and Sakura stood and ran over to her, tears in her eyes.

Nori patted her sister's back, keeping her eyes cold, piercing, and glaring straight at Itachi as she did. "It's ok now, kiddo. Your big sister is here now. You're safe with me."

"I know." Mumbled Sakura. "The older sibling is supposed to protect the younger one."

"You're right, Sakura." Nori's eyes narrowed as Itachi straightened up. "They're _supposed_ to." She patted Sakura's back one last time, and then pushed her towards Naruto and Sasuke and barked, "Now, to protect the three of you, I order you out of here!"

"What?!" They all yelped.

"Our mission was to retrieve Sakura. Mission complete. Now, go!"  
"But, nii-san-!"

"Go! You'll only be in the way if you stay! Besides that, I'm in charge here. You _must_ listen to what I say. Now what are you waiting for?! GO!"

Naruto and Sakura left with backward glances, but they left. Sasuke, on the other hand, stayed. "I'm sorry. But I've waited for a chance like this for so long...I can't just leave!"

"Sasuke, what do you think you're going to accomplish?" Itachi said cruelly. "You are weak. You have always been weak. You will always be weak. There is nothing you can do to change it."

"Itachi. You're wrong."

Sasuke and Itachi both looked at Nori. "What?"

"Sasuke is strong. He's much stronger than you were at his age. I don't mean physically, either. I mean emotionally and mentally. Right now, Sasuke is smarter than you were when you were thirteen. He's also emotionally stronger than you ever were, Itachi, and you know it. But, Sasuke, he's right, too. You're weaker than he is. If you face him, you will die. Now, go with the others."

"But...nii-san..."

Itachi's mask of emotionlessness faded for a split second to be replaced with hurt, but luckily for him, neither of the other two noticed it. They were busy arguing. Why was his brother calling someone else nii-san?

"Go!" Ordered Nori.

Just then, Itachi sprang at her, activating the Mangekyou. She ducked out of the way and struck him between the shoulderblades, knocking him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him. She knelt on his back, her right forearm and left elbow holding his chest down.

"You see, Itachi? I'm not as weak as I used to be." She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "And you wanna know a secret?"

He said nothing.

She shut her eyes and opened them again to reveal Sharingan. His eyes widened, and she grinned. "The Haruno's bloodline ability, though Sakura hasn't awakened it yet, is the ability to steal bloodline traits. All we have to do to use them is see the trait once. And, now that I've seen the Mangekyou Sharingan..."

Her commas merged into the shuriken shape. She grinned.

"Well...you get the picture."

She shut her eyes and deactivated the Sharingan. She looked up suddenly. "Sasuke! Get out of here!"

"But...nii-san..."

Something flashed in her eyes. "Sasuke, please listen to me! Go, now!"

Regretfully, he obeyed, following Sakura's strawberry trail, just as Nori had taught him.

There it goes!!!

Well guys, that's it for this chapter. I got a little bored ;

Don't be expecting a fight scene. I didn't feel like writing one, so it's kinda wimpy -;;

BlackDragon333, out.


	8. The minifight scene that sucks!

My special 1 AM chapter!!! Well it's like 1:11, but that makes it better. Actually, nevermind, because the internet is being a total FAGGOT and refuses to let me upload my chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. Do own Nori. Owned by Mr. T.

Here it comes!!!

Nori, meanwhile, jumped off of Itachi and across the room just as Kisame's chakra-shaving sword sliced through the air where her head had been. Kisame looked at Itachi questioningly. "How the hell did_ you_ get pinned by that scrawny little thing?"

Nori closed her eyes and reopened them with the Sharingan in them. She grinned. "That's how, Fishman."

He grinned at her with sharktooth-sharp teeth. "You know you're going to die if you fight the both of us."

She grinned back. "Yeah. That's why I'm not."

She punched the floor of the building, making a huge hole and causing the floor to collapse. She jumped backwards into the doorway and watched Itachi and Kisame fall. They landed spread-eagled on top of two piles of rubble. She stared regretfully at Itachi. Kisame had struck his head and was out cold, but Itachi was still semi-conscious. She looked sadly at him. "Itachi-kun...I still miss you. You were the light of my life, darling...and I miss you terribly." She sighed. "But some things just can't be, I guess..."

Something almost sad flashed through his eyes.

Leaving it at that, she jumped off after Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. As she jumped off, Itachi's eyes slowly closed. When she caught up to them, they all three looked at her in complete shock. The way they were staring at her, she wanted to check to see if she had grown a second head or a third eye. "What is it?"

"Do...you...you have Sharingan?!" Sasuke said incredulously.

She blinked and they disappeared. "Um...no? Trick of the light?"

Sakura stared at her incredulously. "You killed Itachi and took his Sharingan?!?!"

"No, no, no, Sakura!" She sighed. "It's our bloodline ability, kiddo. We can steal the bloodline abilities of other clans."

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura said, confused. "We don't _have_ a bloodline ability! We're not a ninja clan!"

"No, you're right. But as far as I can tell, the bloodline traits go back to the first generation of shinobi. Before they became ninjas, though, they were just normal humans, like us. They awakened their abilities through hard work and trial-and-error. I found our ability about a year ago. I wanted to give you a chance to awaken it on your own, though."

"If what you say is true..." said Sasuke. "That would mean you could have the Mangekyou..."

She shut her eyes, and the Mangekyou Sharingan appeared. "Yeah."

"Byakugan?" asked Sakura.

Her eyes turned pearl blue and the pupils disappeared.

"Haku's ice thing?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't there for that, so I can't copy it. To copy the ability, we have to have seen it in person."

The three Genin just looked at Nori in shock. She smiled, though. "Now, Sakura, are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then let's get back to the village. Itachi and Kisame will be waking up soon, and they'll be pissed. We don't want to be around when that happens."

She jumped off towards the village, making her sister and 'brothers' hurry to catch up. Sakura watched her sister in the lead. 'My sister...we're not a ninja family. But...somehow she managed to become a Jounin, and a damn strong one at that. How? How is she so strong...when I'm so weak? Is it...is it because she's a mednin?'

There it goes!!!

Well, my one AM chapter is over. It's 1:12 rightnow, and will probably be 1:13 when it's updated. It isn't anymore, actually, now it's much later because the internet is gay and won't let me upload my chapter. So much for 1 AM!!!!

BlackDragon333, out.


	9. Abduction

Here we are, guys! Chapter 9!!! OMG!!!!

Ok, I'm done being all hyper. You can't blame me. I just had pie.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own Nori. Owned by pie. Of course.

Here it comes!!!

Nori was sitting at the all-you-can-eat barbeque with Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi. Gai had made it a contest between him and Kakashi on who could eat the most without puking, and Kakashi calmly and slowly ate away while Gai pigged out. Five seconds later, Gai was puking and Kakashi was still eating.

Kakashi looked over at Gai, unconcerned. "Looks like I win."

"You'd think that, now wouldn't you, Kakashi?" said Asuma. "But I bet I can eat more than you can."

"Really now?" said Kakashi, raising the only eyebrow they could see. "You're on."

Kurenai and Nori looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Nori shook her head. "Guys."

Kurenai sighed. "The stuff they do...it can drive you crazy."

"Not really...I just think it's stupid." Nori laughed.

Kurenai laughed as well, and both of them received death-glares from Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma. They just laughed harder.

Kakashi sighed. "The classic death-glare has become ineffective..."

"Well..." Gai said. "There's always the 1000 Years of Death."

Kurenai and Nori immediately stopped laughing, which made Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma laugh. Nori and Kurenai were both pouting when, suddenly, Nori jumped up and sprinted out of the barbeque. The other four looked at each other, then sprang out and followed her at top speed. Kakashi tracked her to a bridge, where they stood in shock. Nori was standing across from Kisame and Itachi.

Without a word, Kurenai and Asuma drove Kisame off to the side to fight. Kakashi and Gai stood on either side of Nori as Itachi activated the Mangekyou. Gai shifted his gaze to Itachi's feet, and Kakashi turned to Nori.

"Stand down, Nori. If you look into the Mangekyou, you'll die."

She looked into Kakashi's eye and activated the Mangekyou herself.

"What is that?!"

"My bloodline ability. I can steal other bloodline abilities just by looking at them. And the upside to this? The Mangekyou won't make _me_ go blind." She turned back to Itachi. "No, you two stand down. This is _my_ fight. Help Kurenai and Asuma."

With that, leaving them no time to argue, she leaped towards Itachi. The punch that would have landed in him instead cracked the concrete into pieces below him because he jumped back. As they engaged each other in battle, Gai and Kakashi turned to Kisame. Kakashi cast a backwards glance towards Nori. 'Be careful, Nori...'

Then he attacked Kisame.

"You surprised me last time, Noriko." Said Itachi as he dodged her punches.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly expecting to see you either." She said bitterly as she kicked at his face.

"You know we'll get him one way or another. That fox is as good as ours."

"Hell, Itachi, if you can figure out a way to get the fox out of Naruto without killing him, you can have it. It's not the fox I'm protecting. It's the boy that holds it." She drew in chakra and spit a fireball at him.

He dodged it easily. "We can get to the Kyuubi, we just can't save the Jinchuuriki. Not that we'd want to."

"You...bastard." She growled, trying to trap him in a genjutsu. He dispelled it quickly, however, and attacked the girl in front of him.

He hit it and discovered that it was a clone, and as he did, the real Nori came from behind and roundhouse kicked him in the head. Because he was turning, she ended up getting him in the face.

"Thank you, Chuck Norris!"

"Itachi! Stop messing around!" Yelled Kisame. "I'm a little outnumbered here! Just get her and go!"

'Her?' Thought Nori. 'Then...Naruto's not their real target. Not this time, anyway. But, then...who-?'

Her thoughts stopped there because, just then, Itachi cracked her in the head with his fist. She blacked out, and he threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go, Kisame."

"Right!"

They ran out of the village quickly. The other four Jounin tried to pursue, but they were left behind quickly, thanks to traps set by Kisame.

"Damn!" growled Asuma. "Now what?"

"We'd better report to Sarutobi-sama." Kakashi said. "He'll probably send out some trackers, or possibly the ANBU, to find Nori."

"I hope she'll be alright..." Kurenai said.

"Don't worry!" exclaimed Gai. "The springtime of youth is with her!"

The other three sweatdropped and started back to Konoha.

"What?" Gai asked.

No one answered.

He shrugged and followed them back home.

There it goes!!!

Well guys. Look at this! My momma has a hangover! Therefore, I am blaring my music and turning on every light that I can, while running around and making sudden fast movements. She's trying to tell me that she's not hungover and that she's squinting because she's wearing makeup. Yeah. Ok mom. Whatever you say.

MOM HAS A HANGOVER!!!!

Blackdragon333, out.


	10. Iruka

Here it is, guys! The 10th chapter! WOOHOOOOO! Yes, BlackDragon333 is hyper again. It wasn't pie this time, though. It was cookies. Which, in a way, is worse.

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!! OMG!!!!!

It has come to my attention that some people would like a little insight into Iruka's feelings. Well...here you go!

Also. A couple of people have faithfully been reading and reviewing, and I'd just like to give a shoutout.

Kyatsu-chan: Here it is! You don't have to wait until tomorrow after all!

Suko-chan: We shall have to make a story called 'The Adventures of Kisame, Itachi, Suko-chan, and BlackDragon333. It would be a hit.

A.D. Grey: Thanks for reviewing so faithfully!

LittleAngel22493: I updated as fast as I could!

Valinor's Twilight: Thanks for your encouragement!

And to everyone else: REVIEW BETCHES!!!! lol.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own Nori. Owned by the leprechaun under the desk, the tiny unicorn in Kantor's class, and the leopluridon in Kantor's ceiling.

Guy, Jake, and Alysia. They're magically delicious.

Here we go!!!

Nori woke up and looked around carefully. She was tied to a chair in the middle of a dark, musty room. She felt a pain in her skull and realized that Itachi had fractured it. She healed herself, but the effort of sending her chakra up to her head to heal her own brain and skull made her pass out again.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, three search teams had been sent out, and an ANBU team had been sent as well. They were scouring the woods for any sign, but they had found hide nor hair of them.

Kakashi had just told Iruka that Itachi had abducted Nori, and Iruka was staring up at Kakashi in shock. "What? That...there's no way...!"

Kakashi nodded sadly. "Sorry, Iruka."

"Don't apologize to me! I'm not the one that was stolen from my village by a murderer who also happens to be my ex-best friend!"

Kakashi understood that Iruka wasn't angry with him, just upset that Nori was missing. Just then, the ANBU in charge of search operations appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Sir, we've searched every inch of land within ten miles of Konoha. Nothing was found. Those two have covered their tracks, and they've covered them well. If Nori is to get out of this situation...she's on her own."

Iruka sat down heavily on a bench. "Nori..." He pressed his hand to his forehead. "...stay strong. I...you _have_ to come back. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto...and me...we all need you."

Kakashi and the ANBU watched him sadly. It was hard to tell because of their masks, but Kakashi's eye looked sad, and the ANBU's shoulders slumped a little.

Iruka, though, was lost in his memories. 'It was, what...last night, I believe. Yeah. Last night. And now, she's gone.'

_"Where are we going, Iruka?"_

_"Well...you see...I know of this place, out in the forest, that's really amazing. Would you like to see it?"_

_"Of course!" Smiled Nori._

_"Well, then...let's go!"_

_She laughed as he ran ahead of her, and, still laughing, she followed him at a walk, not even trying to go fast enough to catch up. "Come on, Iruka, slow down a little!"_

_He stopped up ahead to wait for her. "What's the matter?" He teased. "Can't keep up with the Chuunin?"_

_She laughed. "I just don't want to embarrass you." After a pause, she said, "No, it's just that I run all the time on missions. It's nice to just relax and walk slowly once in a while, you know?"_

_He smiled. "Yeah, I know."_

_They walked along in silence until Iruka smiled. "Ok, we're getting close. I hope you like it here."_

_"I'm sure I will, Iruka. I'm here with you." Instantly, her face turned red. "I...I mean..."_

_He just smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I feel the same way."_

_She smiled up at him, then blushed and looked down. Iruka led the way through some trees and into an open meadow. The stars were encased in a frame of trees, and the moon was directly in the center of that frame. Nori turned to Iruka. "Iruka...this place...it's gorgeous!"_

_He laughed. "I'm glad you like it, Nori."_

_"Like it? I _love_ it!"_

_He smiled. They sat down against a tree, shoulder to shoulder, and looked up at the stars and the moon quietly together. Iruka breathed in the scent of her hair, and Nori could smell Iruka's cologne. The silence of the night was too still to be broken by two creatures as insignificant as humans, so they sat there in the stillness until an owl's hoot shattered the peace. Then, they laughed easily._

_Iruka, deciding to be bold, swallowed his fear and slid his arm around Nori's shoulders. She blushed, but she nestled into his arm anyway. After a minute or two, she asked, "Hey, Iruka?"_

_"Yes, Nori?"_

_"Well...I was just wondering...you're twenty-five, right? And I'm only eighteen, almost nineteen. Why would you go for me when there are so many other women your age that are available?"_

_Iruka blushed, although Nori couldn't see him. He thought for a while until he spoke. "Well...I'm not entirely sure. The women I know...they all seem the same to me. None of them care about anyone other than themselves and their friends. If they saw someone they didn't like dying, they'd probably just walk the other way. I know that it's perfectly acceptable behavior for a ninja, but...I just can't stand people like that. You, on the other hand...what you did for Naruto showed me just how kind you really are. I don't know, Nori...I just...would."_

_She smiled at his awkward explanation. "Good. I'm...I'm really glad, Iruka."_

_"M-me too." He stuttered._

_She laughed. "Aww!"_

The memory had made Iruka smile, but he snapped back to the present and it only made him miss her more.

There it goes!!!

Recently I've come to realize that if I change the times I update, more people view the story. That's great. But I don't care. I do what I want!

lol.

Cookies + SunnyD + chicken&rice this.

And lastly, a philosophical thought that I stole from Joe.

Why do they call it a building? If it's already finished...shouldn't they call it a built?

BlackDragon333,out.


	11. Nori's Betrayal

Here we are at chapter eleven, and it has been an amazing journey of self-discovery, confidence restoration, and cheese. Mostly cheese. Thanks guys! You've been great!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own Nori. Owned by Kakashi, that sexy beast.

Here we go!!!

"Noriko...how long has it been now?" Itachi asked her arrogantly.

She said nothing, only glared defiantly at him.

"Quite a few years, if I remember correctly...I was thirteen, so...five years, hmm?"

She still refused to utter a word, but he noticed her defiant expression beginning to crumple. Undaunted, he continued.

"Five years...that's 365 days per year...which would be 1,825 days...which would be 1,825 nights...which would be nearly 2,000 one-night stands. And you haven't gotten pregnant yet? Damn, you must be sterile."

Anger grew in Nori's eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, Itachi?! I've never even _kissed_ a man, let alone make love to one!"

Something angry flashed through Itachi's eyes, but he masked it quickly. "That's not what father said."

"Well, your father was wrong! The only man I've ever done anything with was-" She broke off.

"Well, who is it? Kakashi, the village manwhore? Ebisu? Genma?"

She looked into his eyes angrily, but he saw straight through her anger to the sadness hiding behind it. "You."

He gave her what was, for him, considered to be a puzzled look. "What?"

"I...well, you were sleeping one time, and I...I kissed your cheek."

He turned his back on her to look out the window. "Nori, you're seventeen. You're kidding yourself if you think you can make me believe that you've never even kissed-"

"I'm eighteen, and I don't care if you believe me or not, Itachi! It's the truth! Believe what you want, because I will _always_ know what the truth is."

"Right, and so will I. You're now the village slut."

She didn't reply.

Growing bored with her silence, he turned to face her. "You always _were_ a little too friendly-"

He stopped midsentence and stared openly at her. She shook silently, and tears slid quietly down her face. Her shoulders trembled with the effort of holding in her sobs. However, she was first and foremost a ninja. Itachi didn't realize it, but she was directing her tears so that they would land on the ropes holding her, softening them and stretching them out.

Instead, he was staring at her like he was caught in a genjutsu. He walked over and reached out his hand to wipe off her tears, but she shocked him once again.

From her position in the chair, she tilted herself back with one foot while she stretched the other up to press on Itachi's forehead. "You stay back." She growled.

He simply smirked. "If you really hated me as much as you want me to believe, you would have kicked my head in. Sorry, Noriko, but you'll have to do better than that." He grabbed her ankle and twisted it into a sprain.

She gasped in pain, but she grinned at him angrily. "And if you really cared as little as you pretend to, my ankle would be broken right now."

He twisted her ankle until it cracked. She let out a cry of pain, and he smiled cruelly at her. "Too bad. Maybe next time you'll keep your mouth shut."

He turned and began to walk away. The crack her ankle had made echoed through his mind, hurting a part of him he had forgotten existed. Her muted sobs of pain ate away at the conscience hidden deep inside him. However, he was still a shinobi with a job to do, and he just kept walking.

Noriko was now all alone, and she was afraid. She knew that Itachi wouldn't hurt her more than was necessary to prove his point, and she could tell that it had hurt him to do that, as much as he tried to say that it didn't, but she was still afraid of what his teammates might decide to do to her. Her ankle was keeping her in pain, but she circulated chakra through her body to heal herself from the inside, a special trait she had discovered while training as a med-nin. Just as she had finished healing herself, Kisame came in, grinning at her pervertedly.

She looked as dangerous as she could while she was tied to a chair in the middle of the Akatsuki's temporary base. "Stay back. I'm warning you."

Unfortunately, she didn't look threatening enough. He grinned at her. "What are you going to do, weakling? You're tied to a fucking chair." Then, he gave her another shark-smile grin. "Speaking of fucking..."

"What the hell?! No!"

He grinned once more. "Who said you had a choice?"

He started towards her, and she screamed her lungs out. "You motherfucking pervert! You're like thirty years old, and I'm eighteen! You fucking child molester! I swear to god, I will _kill_ you if you touch me, you fucking freak! Back the hell off!"

(A/N: Yeah. That's right. You bitch that Fishman out, Nori! lol I 3 Kisame)

He was about two feet away from her when Itachi came back to stand in the doorway. "Kisame. This girl is Konoha's village slut. She has more diseases than Africa. Do you really want to stick your penis in that disease-ridden whore?"

Kisame's perverted grin disappeared. "Hell no. Thanks for the warning, Itachi."

"No problem." Itachi waited until Kisame was gone before he turned to Nori.

"Itachi, I'm not a slut! Why can't you-?!" She began angrily.

"I know you're not, okay?! But do you really think he would've listened if I said, 'Kisame, you can't do that, she's my girlfr-" Itachi broke off in the middle of his sentence. 'Oh, hell.'

"I'm your...your what?" Asked Nori, almost as though she were afraid to hear the answer.

"Nothing." He began to walk away.

"Wait!"

He just kept walking.

"Hey! 'Tachi! Wait!"

The use of his childhood nickname stopped him in his tracks, and he slowly turned to face her. She studied him intensely, her blue-green eyes taking in the fact that his face was showing more expression than she had ever seen there before. It wasn't much, but she could see a hint of apprehension and just the faintest trace of caring. For him, that was the equivalent to a normal person showering Nori in flowers and candy while singing love songs at the top of his lungs. She was shocked.

He swallowed. "What is it?"

"I...I..." Tears formed in her eyes. "I never gave up on you, Itachi. I just want you to know that. And...'Tachi...I talked to Sasuke. He told me what happened, and what you said. Itachi...I know that's not the truth. And I know that you _wanted_ to be stopped. Also...if you could've learned to trust people...the pressure wouldn't have made you snap like that. I know it was hard for you. But...if you could've trusted me..."

His eyes widened. 'I can't believe she realized...' He looked at her head on. "Nori...I trusted you. And I still do."

Her tears spilled over, but they cleared out of her eyes quickly when Hidan stepped out of the shadows, grinning in a way that meant he held the advantage. "So...Konoha's 'slut' is actually Itachi's most trusted person?"

Both Nori and Itachi just stared at him. "Oh, fuck."

He laughed. "Well...this is great. I can totally use this to my advantage."

Itachi, on the other hand, was having none of that. He sliced the ropes binding Nori to the chair, but just as quickly bound her right arm to his left wrist with chakra enforced handcuffs. "There's no advantage to be gained, Hidan. But we need her alive and in good condition, so I'll be guarding her 24/7."

He grinned. "Yeah. If you say so."

"Why don't you go pray or something?" Itachi said. Turning so suddenly Nori was yanked along, he left the room.

Luckily for Nori, though, the only Akatsuki members present were Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame. Kisame thought she was a whore, and Kakuzu would do anything just to disagree with Hidan, so the only one she had to worry about was Hidan.

Later that night, at precisely 10:00, all four of them and Nori stood up and began to walk down the hall. Nori didn't want to ask, fearing that she would alert Kisame to the fact that she was more than just a prisoner to Itachi, so she didn't. She found out soon enough, though.

10:00 was bedtime.

She lay on the left side of the bed, while Itachi was on the right. She turned over to face him. "What's up with this 10:00 bedtime thing?"

"Leader's orders."

"Oh."

As she lay there looking up at Itachi, a light caught in her eyes, making them shine brightly. He looked down into her eyes and sighed softly. Then, throwing all cautions to the wind, he put his right arm around her waist, pulling her up against his chest. In spite of herself, her breath caught in her chest at being this close to her first love. "I-Itachi?" 'I can't do this...Iruka...! Iruka will hate me for this! I can't! I can't betray him like this!'

He looked down at her with the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "I've...missed you."

He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers, increasing the pressure with each kiss. She shivered slightly, but not from cold. She had missed him for so long, and to have his lips on hers for the first time after all those years was simply magical for her. 'No!' She thought. 'He's not Iruka! Damn...why couldn't this be Iruka right now? I have to stop this!'

Just then, Itachi parted his lips slightly, and his tongue slid out to lick her upper lip. 'Oh...damn...if I stop now...there's no telling what he'll do. I have to do this now...Iruka, I'm so sorry!'

She felt herself blushing, but she opened her lips to receive his tongue. Their tongues wrestled for control for a few minutes. Then, deciding that she should seem at least vaguely interested in kissing him, Nori ran her tongue along the roof of Itachi's mouth. She felt him shiver as well and knew that, no matter how emotionless he appeared to be, there would always be a person under there.

Finally, they broke apart for breath. Nori rested her head gently on Itachi's left arm, which was spread across the pillows. She reached up and tucked his hair out of his face. The corners of his mouth turned up, and he nuzzled into her hand, which she pressed onto his cheek. She kissed his lips softly. Then, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Itachi. I love you." 'But...I love Iruka, too.'

Then, she reached a few inches up and tapped a knuckle into his temple, knocking him out cold. She broke the chakra enforced handcuffs by encasing her hand in chakra, then breaking through it. She crept quickly and quietly out the exit, got her bearings, and headed back to Konoha, crying all the while.

When Itachi woke the next morning, he had a killer headache. He went to look over at Nori, but all he found was a broken chain where the link to her handcuff should have been. He found a note lying on her pillow. 'Itachi...I do care for you, and you know that. You _know_ that. But first and foremost...I am a ninja. I'm sorry...but I'm going home.' In a way that was typical for her, she added in some guilt. '_Some_one has to take care of your little brother.'

Itachi looked at the handcuff that was still on his wrist. Then, he sighed. 'Fuck. This will _not_ sit well with the others. And, damn it, Hidan's going to say that I let her go on purpose. Damn...this is starting to get troublesome.' He sighed once more. 'Damn...how could I let my guard down like that? I know it hurt her to do it, but...I can't believe I let my guard down like that.'

Nori, meanwhile, had reached Konoha and dried her tears. She held her head high as she reported to Sarutobi on the location of the current Akatsuki hideout.

"Alright! Nori, all of the Jounin but you, Gai, and Kakashi are out on assignment. Will you three be enough?"

"Can you spare any Chuunin?"

"Well...there's Iruka, but-"

"We'll take him."

"But, Nori...you know he's not as strong as the others."

"Yes, but he's a strategist. He'll figure out a plan for us. Besides that...I dont think he's as weak as everyone else seems to think."

"Alright. Round them up and head out."

"Yes, sir!" She left at top speed, hoping for a few minutes to talk to Iruka. 'Please...please, Iruka...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...'

There it goes!!!

I myself feel that that was a ginormously long chapter, and am exhausted with the effort of writing it. Lol not really, I wrote it yesterday. Today was copy n paste!

And lastly, another philosophical thought stolen from Joe. Ok, it's not philosophical. But I love it anyway.

Karaoke - Japanese for 'idiot with a mic'.

BlackDragon333, out.


	12. Breaking The Bond

Hey guys! I'm so happy! I figured out how to end the story, and I'm so excited I'm posting this at 6:50 in the morning! WOOHOO!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own Nori. OWN YOU ALL HAHAHAHAHAHA not.

Here it comes!!!

"Iruka...I'm...I'm so sorry..." Nori said, hanging her head miserably. "I...I did something...something horrible...and I won't blame you if you hate me for it."

Iruka looked at her with concerned eyes and put his hands on her shoulders to look her in the eyes. "I could _never_ hate you. I might be able to get mad at you, but I could never _hate_ you. What...what did you do?"

"I...Iruka, I...I made out with Itachi." She stuttered, her voice barely a whisper.

His hands dropped from her shoulders like they had burned him. "What?!" His voice was a mixture of confusion and disbelief and, most of all, pain and sadness.

"I'm so sorry!" She could feel the tears beginning to start in her eyes. "I...he started it, but I went along with it. I was afraid...afraid he'd do something to me if I stopped him, so I...I didn't do anything to stop him...I'm so sorry, Iruka! I...I'll just...I'll just go now. You...you probably don't want to speak to me again, so..."

She trailed off and began to walk. Halfway down the street, she stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look behind her. Iruka was hugging her from behind, his head on her shoulder.

"Iruka?" She mumbled in shock, hardly daring to believe that it was really him.

"I don't like it, Nori, but...I'll forgive you." His eyes were bright, showing that he was feeling lousy and betrayed, but he was going to take her back. "Just, please...don't do it again, ok?" He requested jokingly.

Her sobs turned into laughter, and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Although he put his arms around her in return, he wasn't holding her against him like he had before. She pressed herself against his chest tightly, holding onto him as tightly as possible, seeking forgiveness and, most of all, wanting to get his trust back. Finally, he tightened his grip on her. "Ok, I promise." She whispered softly.

He released her with a smile. "Now, let's go get the others."

He slid his arm around her shoulders as they went to find Kakashi and Gai. Although her shoulders were shaking and his knees were a little weak, they knew that they would be okay.

An hour later found them jumping through the forest.

"Okay, quietly now. Remember, Itachi is the main target. We're a few hundred yards from the site. They won't be expecting us back, so-"

"They won't be expecting us?" Kakashi asked questioningly.

"No. The way I was treated, they'll assume that I wouldn't come back here again for anything."

"How did they treat you?" Iruka asked in a concerned manner.

She shivered, remembering Kisame. "It's enough to make _any_one want to stay away. We'll leave it at that."

She slowed down and began to creep up on the building. They infiltrated it successfully until Hidan and Kakuzu entered. Nori and Kakashi teamed up to attack Kakuzu, leaving Iruka and Gai to keep Hidan busy. Once they killed Kakuzu, Gai yelled at them to go on.

"Are you sure, Gai?" asked Nori.

"I'm sure! Now, go!"

They headed onwards. Kisame jumped out and began to attack.

"Nori!" Yelled Kakashi, dodging Kisame's punches. "Go! Find Itachi! Iruka and I can handle Kisame!"

"Kakashi...are you-?"

"Yes! GO!"

She went. She didn't know where exactly to find him, but she decided that the most likely place to look would be his room, so she went there first.

Sure enough, he was standing in there. "So, Noriko. You've come back."

"Itachi...yeah, I'm back. But...I'm on a mission. And you...you are my target."

He grinned. "You think I don't know that?"

She looked shocked. "What?" 'He's _grinning?_ What the hell is going on?!'

He smiled evilly. "I know what you're here for. But it's not what you're going to get."

"But...if you knew I was coming for you, why did you stay?"

"I wanted you to come."

"What? Why?"

"Well...it's been a while since I last raped someone, and last night really turned me on."

Her eyes widened. "What?!?! But, Itachi-! We were best friends! That...you can't-!"

"Were, Nori. Were. We aren't anymore."

"But, 'Tachi-!"

"Shut up." He began to come towards her, and she started to back away. She ended up tripping and landing on her back on his bed. He smiled. "That was handy."

She rolled over and stood up, but he grabbed her shoulders and threw her back down. He held her down and pressed his lips against hers fiercely.

Unlike the night before, she didn't like this at _all_, in any way. Talking with Iruka earlier had made her realize that any other man just wasn't up to scratch. '_I've already betrayed Iruka once. I _refuse_ to do it again.'_ She bit his tongue fiercely when he forced it into her mouth, and he pulled back and struck her across the face. "Whore! That hurt!"

She looked up at him with a red mark and a cut across her face. "Good, you bastard!"

"That's it."

He held her down with one hand and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants with the other. He slid them down a few inches, and she struggled even more fiercely than she had been. He was just reaching his hand up to slide her panties down when she kicked him in the face.

She pulled her pants back up, buttoned, and zipped them. She was shaking slightly, but now, she was _pissed._ "Itachi...you're the worst best friend in the history of the universe. Your first best friend you killed, and you tried to rape the second. You bastard. I'm surprised you didn't molest Sasuke or get your mother pregnant."

(A/N: First Kisame, now Itachi. Yeah! You _bitch_ those Akatsuki men _out_!!!)

He just looked at her for a second.

Then, he lunged to attack her.

She ducked to avoid him and kicked him in the stomach, hitting him off the ceiling and sidestepping when he landed on his face on the floor.

She smiled cruelly. "Someone hasn't been training."

Finally, he trapped her in a genjutsu and made his escape. She finally realized it was a genjutsu and released it. She ran out of the room to help Kakashi and Iruka, only to find that they were standing there, bewildered.

"Kisame...he just...left." Iruka said by way of explanation.

"Well then...let's go help Gai."

"Konoha's Fierce Beast is here to fight all bad guys who get in the way of the ninja creed!" Gai screamed, bursting into the room.

All three of them sweatdropped.

"Uh...they're gone, Gai." Kakashi said.

"Oh. So's Hidan. He just up and ran off."

On the way out of the hideout, they all noticed that Kakuzu's body was nowhere to be found.

Nori had held up pretty well on the way out, since she had been busy and distracted by her teammates, but now, on the way back to Konoha, she had time to think. Pretty soon, tears started falling, thick and fast. She started to lag behind the others.

Iruka was the first to notice. He turned to see why she was lagging, then did a double take as he saw the tears. He stopped on a tree branch and stopped her beside him. "Nori...what is it? What's wrong?"

"I...he...I...I can't believe..."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"Itachi...!"

She burst out sobbing, and threw her arms around Iruka, burying her face in his chest. Iruka turned as red as a tomato and looked up at Kakashi for help, who seemed to grin and held out his hand to Gai, who frowned and handed him ten dollars. Iruka, seeing that they weren't going to be of any help, put his arms around Nori. He rubbed her back gently as she sobbed. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "What happened, Nori?"

"Itachi...he..." She whispered. "He tried to...to...to rape me!"

Iruka fell back against the tree trunk in shock. Kakashi and Gai's eyes widened.

Iruka held Nori tighter. "What do you mean...tried?"

"He...he tried to...I mean, he had my pants unbuttoned and everything...but I managed to kick him in the face." She had been calming down, but now she cried as hard as before, missing the small smirk on Iruka's face at the fact that his woman could defend herself from such an established ninja as Itachi. "Iruka...he was supposed to be my best friend! How...how _could_ he...how could he do this to me?!"

His smirk faded, and he held her to his chest even more tightly and rubbed her back in larger circles. "I don't know, Nori. He's a heartless bastard to even try it."

She finally managed to stop crying. "Like I don't know _that._"

She sat back and looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. He smiled down at her, reached his hands up, and wiped the tears from under her eyes with his thumbs. He paused, his hands at the edge of her face, and he smiled at her. Then, he took his hands back.

She sighed, then looked around at the three of them. "I...don't suppose this can stay between the four of us, can it?"

"Of course!" Gai exclaimed.

"Sure." Kakashi muttered.

"Certainly." Confirmed Iruka.

"Good." Nori sighed. "Now, let's go home."

There it goes!!!

Well guys...thats it for now. I'm so tired...and I have testing today! NOOOOO!

Yes.

Yes, this is what I'm like in the mornings.

Blackdragon333, out.


	13. Caught In The Act! Iruka and Nori

This is a filler chapter while I fine tune the next one. I have the ending ready...I just have to get it down and all ok and stuff.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own Nori. Steal her and Iruka will kill you. He might not be the strongest...but you guys are lower than academy students in your ninja skills!

Blackdragon333: Hey you guys! Review or...or...I'll nag Itachi!

Itachi: O.O

Itachi: Review or I'll kill you!

Tetsu: licks lips in anticipation

BD333: You guys know what's waiting if you don't...

Here We Go!!!

Iruka and Nori sat together in a booth at one of Iruka's favorite restaurants. Iruka was sitting across from Nori, holding her hands from across the tabletop.

They had only gotten back to Konoha about a half an hour ago. After reporting to Sarutobi, they had both gone home to clean up, then met in front of the Academy. They walked to Iruka's favorite restaurant from there, his arm around her waist comfortingly and she pressing into him, seeking warmth and security.

Now, he stroked her hand softly. She had been looking down with a glazed over look in her eyes, but now she looked up at him and made an effort to smile. His expression turned serious. "Are you sure you're up to this? You wouldn't rather go somewhere quiet?"

"Oh, no, Iruka, it's fine. I can handle it."

He looked at her seriously, not buying it at all. Instead, he stood up, pulled her to her feet, and began to walk.

"Iruka, no, it's okay, you don't have to-"

"Nori. It's not alright. You don't want to, and I'm not going to make you."

"You're not making me! I'm doing it of my own free will!"

"I know. But you don't _want_ to. So I'm not going to let you." So saying, he led her out the door.

She sighed and gave in. "Then, if we're not eating, where are we going?"

"We're going back to our special place."

"Oh. But, it's not nighttime."

He smiled. "No, but the sun should be setting soon, and it's pretty there at sunset, too."

She smiled up at him and let him lead her away and into the forest. She was laughing at herself on the inside, though.

'Ha. You'd think I'd be mortified. Terrified of trusting any guys, seeing as my ex-best friend just tried to rape me. I would be...if I wasn't a shinobi. I know Iruka would never hurt me, not for anything. He's not like that.' She smiled up at him. 'And I'm glad.'

He smiled back down at her. "What's that about?"

"Nothing." Her smile widened. "I'm just glad I have you."

His smile grew bigger as well. "I could say the same thing."

They walked silently the rest of the way to their area. They finally arrived, and when they did, Iruka surprised her by jumping into a playful mood. He threw himself down into a sitting position and tugged Nori down onto his lap. She barely had time to blush before he had flipped her onto her back, bent over her, and began to tickle her.

"Iruka!" She laughed. "Hey, come on! Stop! What's gotten into you?"

He grinned from above her. "I have no idea. But I felt like tickling you, so I did." He kept tickling her. "What are you going to do about it, huh?"

She laughed, then grinned devilishly. "This."

With that thought, she grabbed his shoulders, pulled him down to her, and flipped them over so he was lying on the ground and she was sitting on his stomach. "Payback's a bitch, dear. Keep that in mind."

Then, she tickled him mercilessly. He squirmed around as he laughed, trying to get free, but she was a ninja, after all, and wasn't about to lose her balance. Finally, Iruka was begging her.

"Stop, please! Oh, dear god, stop!"

She paused. "What'll you do if I stop?"

A grin flashed onto his face. "Too late!"

He flipped his body so she fell over and he was kneeling over her. He tickled her with no mercy at all. "What's that you said about payback being a bitch?"

He paused so she could answer him.

She just smiled up at him, her hair tousled and all over her face. He reached out to gently brush her hair out of the way, but he left his hand on her face. Then, as she realized how close his face was to hers and felt his hand against her face, her smile faded to be replaced with an intense, captivated look. The same spellbound look was plainly showing on his face. Slowly and softly, she slid her arms around his neck and bent up so she was holding herself up as he leaned forward to meet her lips with his. His pressed softly against hers, and hers pressed against his gently as well. Slowly, Iruka leaned forward more so that there would be less effort for her to hold herself up, always thoughtful of things like that. As his kisses got stronger, he leaned forward more. Soon, she was lying on the ground on her back, one of his hands cradling her head, and he was laying on top of her.

His lips pressed forcefully against hers, and hers pressed back just as hard. He ran his tough, calloused fingers through her long chesnut-colored hair, sending happy shivers through her body. In return, she undid his ponytail. His hair fell down into her face, tickling her and making her smile as she kissed him. She pressed her mouth against his even harder, running one hand through his hair. The other, she trailed down his neck and onto his back. He let out a soft moan that was muffled even further by Nori's mouth.

Just then, both of them looked up. Kakashi and Gai were standing in gap that led to the path out of the field. Kakashi's eye gave the impression that he was smirking, and Gai was grinning at them in a way that said, 'Teasing rights for a year!'

(A/N: Caught in the act!!! XD)

They jumped up, their faces redder than a white kid with a sunburn. Iruka hurriedly put his hair back up, and Nori brushed the dirt off of her back quickly. She coughed. "Uh...yes?"

Kakashi's voice held a grin. "Well, Nori, Sarutobi-sama wanted us to fetch you two for an urgent mission, but you seem a little busy. Shall we come back later?"

Both Nori and Iruka grew even redder, now resembling ripe apples. Iruka spoke up. "No, we're ready to go."

Gai laughed. "I bet you are."

(A/N: O.O GAI!!!! That's f'in hilarious! XD)

Nori's mouth fell open, and Iruka turned red to the tips of his ears at that comment. Laughing, Kakashi and Gai led the way to Tsunade's office. A stunned Nori and embarrassed Iruka followed quietly.

Nori looked over at Iruka, who looked back at her with a twinkle in his eye. She smiled with the effort of holding in laughter that suddenly came bubbling up. He caught her eye once more, and they both burst out laughing. Kakashi and Gai turned.

Gai looked questioningly at Kakashi, who answered, "Endorphins. They're happy hormones caused by sexual orgasms."

(A/N: I learnt that in health class!)

Gai nodded, as though this were perfectly normal, and turned back around to keep walking. Iruka and Nori were silent again, blushing even more than before.

'Well.' Thought Nori. 'If those two are the rest of our squad...this looks to be an interesting mission.'

A short while later, Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, and Nori stood in front of Sarutobi at his desk in the Hokage's tower. He stared at them intensely, a stern light in his eyes. "The four of you are about to embark on a mission that nearly ensures death for at least one of you. Are you all prepared to take that risk?"

They all nodded solemnly. Sarutobi immediately noticed that Nori glanced over at Iruka and that he, in turn, had moved ever so slightly closer to her. He needed Nori to go, however, and he was almost certain that Iruka would never let her go without him.

He sighed and shut his eyes. "Uchiha Itachi has sent a notice to Konoha. It says that, unless we surrender Nori to his old hideout, he and Akatsuki will destroy Konoha."

Shock registered on the faces of three ninjas. Nori's face, however, wasn't surprised. It was just determined.

"Sarutobi-sama...I'm perfectly willing to go. But...why did you call these three as well?"

"We'll be sending you, Nori, but not without a fight. These three are your backup."

She glanced at Iruka worriedly and a little confused. "But...isn't this an A-rank? Then, why is...?"

"I regret to say that all of our other Jounin are on missions once again."

Nori's eyes flashed with concern. "Then send me without backup."

All four looked at her incredulously. "What?!"

"You said that it nearly ensures death for at least one of us. If there's only one going, only one can die. Besides that, if something goes wrong, you'll need them all here to help defend the village."

Sarutobi sighed, closed his eyes, and thought carefully about it. Then, he looked up at Nori. "Ok."

"What?!" exclaimed Gai, Kakashi, and Iruka. Iruka continued. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. Nori can handle it."

"But, Sarutobi-sama! You can't let her-"

"Iruka." said Nori quietly."I'm going."

"You can't! I refuse to let you!"

"Iruka, please don't make me pull rank on you." Nori's eyes flashed. "I might be a girl, and I might seem somewhat wimpy. But the fact of the matter is that I am a Jounin, and that if I don't go, our village will be destroyed. I won't let my home be destroyed, Iruka. I'm going."

With that, Nori walked out the door, leaving behind a stunned Kakashi, a shocked Gai, and an Iruka that immediately dropped to his knees. Sarutobi waited a few minutes before he said, "Prepare yourselves, boys. You're going with her."

There it goes!!!

Well...that's it. There are two more chapters left until the story's over! That's right! Chapter 15 is the end!

Until next time!

BlackDragon333, out.


	14. filler chapter

This is a very, VERY short chapter. The final chapter has been finished, and it'll be posted tomorrow. I'm excited! Yet not...

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Nori's mine, betches.

Here it comes!!!

Nori jumped quickly across the trees to the place where she had last seen Kisame and Itachi. She paused to get her bearings, then detected something. She turned and raised an eyebrow. "You guys can come out now."

Kakashi, Gai, and Iruka slid out from their hiding places shamefully. Gai looked at her in amazement. "How did you know we were following you?"

"The back of your sandal bent a leaf, and the top of Kakashi's hair brushed against a twig. You should be quieter." She looked at them as if she were sizing them up. "You guys...aren't going to go back to Konoha, are you."

Iruka smiled at her. "Nope."

"We're on a mission. We can't just quit." Added Kakashi.

"The future springtime of Konoha is depending on us to keep it safe!" Declared Gai.

Nori sweatdropped. "Well. I'll take that as my answer, then. Well, you guys, listen. I'm the only one of us that can fight Itachi this time. You three would be better off if you focused on Kisame. Itachi is my fight. This time...it's me or him. There's no way around it." She noticed the looks in their eyes. "Don't worry, you three. It's going to be him."

No one spoke, letting the quiet thicken for a few seconds. Then, Iruka swallowed down a wave of emotion and broke the silence. "But, Nori...what if it's you?"

Her eyes flashed. "Don't worry, Iruka. It won't be."

Then, she turned and began to jump off again.

The other three followed her. 'Don't worry, she says.' Thought Iruka. 'As if I could _not_ worry, when my Nori is about to fight the man that could have had her for his own. I'm still so afraid he'll realize his mistake and try to get her back. And...if he does...what happens then, to me and her? Nori would probably...I'd probably lose her. I don't want that. But what could I do? He'd kill me in an instant, and besides that, it's her choice to make. I don't want to lose her, but I...I'm nothing compared to Itachi. He's stronger, he's smarter, he's closer to her age...and she loved him first.' Iruka's eyes were glassy and filled with pain. 'He's the logical choice for her.'

Nori had been too distraught to mention that Itachi had tried to get her back, so Iruka didn't know that she had refused Itachi in favor of him. He never did find out.

Just then, Nori let out a yelp as the branch underneath her gave way. She had just enough time to observe that it was too straightedged to have broken on its own before she was speeding towards the ground. She somersaulted in the air and landed on her feet, bent so her stomach was touching her knees, hand on the ground, and kunai out. Kisame jumped down in front of her.

"I knew something like this would happen. Itachi told me that you would come alone, but I knew you'd bring backup."

"He was right. I _did_ come alone. Those three followed me." She said in annoyance.

He shrugged. "Well, you're here now. And you're about to die!"

With that, he swung out his sword and launched it at her. She dived out of the way, compacting her chakra against her body so that the only way it could shave away her chakra would be to cut her.

Just then, Gai jumped in to attack Kisame. "Nori! If you're going to carry out your plan, go, and go now! Kakashi, Iruka, and I will take care of Kisame!"

Nori hesitated. "Are you guys sure you can-"

"Go!" Shouted Kakashi as he jumped into the fight.

Nori still hesitated, but, realeasing her hold on her compacted chakra, she turned and jumped off. 'Iruka...honey, be careful.'

Iruka watched her go, then jumped into the fight.

'Nori...be careful, baby.'

There it goes!!!

That's it for now...final chapter tomorrow! GUYS I'M SO EXCITED NOW!!!!!

Blackdragon333, out.


	15. the last chapter DONT KILL ME!

"So. You've come, just as I knew you would. I bluffed, and you fell for it, just as you always do."

"Yeah, I came alright, but I didn't fall for your bluff. There's no way you and the Akatsuki, even working together, could destroy Konoha."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because of the extraordinary ninja that live there. Gai, our Taijutsu expert, has three students: Konoha's Green Beast, the genius of the Hyuuga clan, and a master of weapons. Kurenai, the best Genjutsu user in the village, has a team that consists of a boy whose control over bugs rivals even the older members of his clan's, a boy who works with his dog as though he is an extension of his body, and a shy girl who has amazing potential at the Gentle Fist style. Asuma's control of weaponry has helped him raise his team into an amazing strategist with an IQ of over 200, a mind-control expert, and a powerhouse of dynamic proportions. And you've met our ninjutsu-user's team first hand. Your own little brother has amazing strength and accuracy. My little sister's brainpower rivals that of Shikamaru's. And Naruto's endurance makes him nearly unbeatable. Those are only a few of the exceptional shinobi that inhabit Konoha. Even if I die here today, the Akatsuki will _not_ be able to destroy my village. They are all a force to be reckoned with."

Itachi gave her a cruel smile. "So you did fall for my bluff." He waited for her to say something or show shock. "The Akatsuki-"

"Aren't even here. I know. I just figured that, if it's my last speech, it should be a good one, and one about what I love more than anything else in the world." She flashed him an angry grin. "Now. It's me or you this time, Itachi. And I don't plan on dying."

"Well, now...if that was true, you wouldn't have made that speech." He activated the Mangekyou, and she did the same. "Now...let's fight."

'Damn it.' Thought Nori. 'I won't be able to use the Mangekyou to see through his illusions...but now he won't be able to see through mine, either.'

They sprang quickly at each other quickly, starting off with weapons. As she used her kunai to fend off his blows, she pulled out her shuriken and threw them at him. He dodged and threw his own at her, aiming for her heart and lungs. They hit dead center, and she coughed out blood. Then, slowly, she stood up with blood dripping down her face and out her chest and began to walk towards him.

'Damn...she's caught me in her genjutsu. Where is she...ha. She'll come up behind me any second now.'

Just then, he whirled around, ignoring the illusion that was coming towards him, and plunged his kunai into Nori. She looked shocked and stricken with pain, but then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'A clone! Then...where's-'

Just then, the 'illusion' that had been creeping up on Itachi transformed back into Nori and plunged a katana into Itachi's back. Itachi, however, was ready for it. His clone poofed away, leaving Nori standing there looking confused. She, however, remembered a trick Itachi had liked to pull on her when they were sparring. He would burrow underground, wait a few seconds to confuse her more, and then spring up and tackle her from behind, cutting her arm with his kunai to signify that she could have been dead in a real fight. Well, they were in a real fight now, and she knew that it wouldn't be her arm he cut this time.

Just then, she heard Itachi spring out of the ground and knew that his kunai was out by the way his sleeves flapped. She whirled around to face him, her eyes blazing with anger, and screamed, "Fuyu no jutsu!"

Instantly, the air grew cold. Itachi was trapped in a thick cage of ice. He looked at her in shock as his hands froze to the sides. "Nori...what is this?"

"It's my signature justu, Itachi. And you're about to die."

"Nori...you can't do this. We were best friends!"

'I have to. I _have_ to. For Sasuke. For Iruka. For the village. I _have_ to kill him.' Nori ignored the tears in her own eyes and said coldly, "Itachi...were."

At that, she made some handsigns and whispered one word through her tears.

"Go."

Spikes of ice shot up from the ground and impaled Itachi from all sides, spattering his blood everywhere, including across Nori. She stood there in the middle of the field, trembling, knees bent and shaking, her kunai still in her hand and Itachi's blood dripping slowly down her body. As her eyes slid slowly shut, deactivating the Mangekyou, a scratched-up Iruka ran out of the woods to her side and took her quivering body gently but firmly into his arms. "Nori, are you alright?!"

She shivered in his arms, trembling at what she had just done. Even as she shivered, though, she knew the answer.

She looked up at him, her eyes clear, although blood was streaked across her forehead. Dark green eyes stared into Iruka's brown ones sadly, but strongly. "I'm not alright, Iruka. But...I will be. In time."

He slid his arms around her and pressed her against his chest tightly, ignoring the dark blood all over her. He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Of course you will be. Because I'll be here to help you, all along the way."

OMG!!!!!!! END!!!!!!!!


	16. author's note!

So, this is it. The story's over, and most of you probably hate me for what I've done to Itachi. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're all great for reviewing so much!


	17. READ IT OH GOD!

OH GOD GUYS!!!!

40 REVIEWS!!! AND THEY WERE ALL GOOD!

YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS????

well it means that I redid the story a little bit...but also, it means...

SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's titled 'Nii-san! 2: Nori's Choice'

AND IT'S COMING NOW!!!!!!!!!!

Updates won't be as fast because I only have three chapters written so far, but omg, it's gonna be good!

Unless you like Kisame...

lol no I love kisame but I'm still pretty mean to him .;

whoa...

Who needs enemies when you have a fangirl like me?

Blackdragon333, out.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, everybody.

Blackdragon333 here.

First off, let me say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time.

Next, let me say that I won't be updating in a very long time.

Third, let me explain why, and keep in mind that I'm 15, so I'm not overreacting.

On December 6th, 2007, my mother was killed in a car crash, and my baby brother was critically injured. She was 36 years old, and he's 3. A coal truck rear-ended them. This truck was driven by a man the same age and with the same initials as my mother, and he had two children as well. The owner of the company that employed him was my mom's high school sweetheart.

I live with my grandparents now because my father's a deadbeat. They don't have high-speed internet, and frankly, I haven't felt much like writing, though I did write a poem.

I'm sorry, everyone. I'll be posting this on each of my stories, so don't bother reading it twice, unless you want to.

Well, I need to go now. We're going to see my baby brother, and I should be ready when it's time to leave.

Once again, I'm really really really sorry that I won't have the time or the resources to update. Between cleaning out our house and going to visit my brother, along with school, I just got in the time to write this. I'm sorry :(

BlackDragon333 3


End file.
